Fateful meeting
by Nightworldlove
Summary: AU - Wandering the city's dark streets, Korra stumbles upon some guys harassing a woman and decides to step in.


_Fateful meeting  
01.11.2019_

* * *

It had gone dark outside, the temperature had dropped quite a bit and the chilly breeze caused Korra to shiver a bit. She pulled up the high collar of her jacket a bit more and put her hands back in the jacket's pockets. The low heels of her boots echoing rhythmically with every step she took, they were her favorite boots. The streets were deserted and almost eerie silent, except for the sound of her heels touching the concrete and some voices in the distance.

Korra looked up and concentrated on the voices, trying to locate where they came from and analyzing the tones; it didn't sound like casual chatter. Stubborn as she was, Korra followed the sound until she saw three people a few feet from where she was. The voices made it clear that there was a woman and two men, the hairs in Korra's neck rose and she walked towards the trio.

"—just want to have a little fun."

"Yeah, we can't help that you look so good…" The two men laughed in a way that caused a shiver of unease go up Korra's spine.

"Like I said, I am _not _interested. Leave me alone," the woman said with a loud but slightly shaky voice, trying to defend herself. Her body was trembling a little, Korra could easily tell that the woman was extremely uncomfortable and the guys weren't friends of hers. "Please, I just want to go home." There was no way for her to get away, as her back was pressed against a brick wall.

"We'll go with you."

"Yeah, we'll keep you company," one of them said, which caused Korra to step in.

"I thought the lady was pretty clear, she doesn't want your company," Korra said and all eyes turned to her. The two guys looked at her as if she was a disease; wanting her gone. One of them stepped forward, towards Korra, trying to intimidate her.

"And who do you think you are? You can't tell us what or what not to do," the tallest of the two said. He was without a doubt at least one head taller than Korra. She just laughed and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter who I am, you should leave her alone. Go home, get some sleep and forget about her. You don't want to get in trouble, do you?" Korra glared at the two guys, showing them she was not playing any games. She noticed the woman looking at her and shot the woman a reassuring glance.

"Oh, I'm shaking!" the tall guy said in a sarcastic tone, causing the shorter one to snort. "Listen girl, I think it's best for _you _to go home, before you get hurt." This time it was Korra who snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Please, don't flatter yourself." Korra stepped forward and reached out a hand towards the woman, but the shorter guy stepped in front of her, reaching for her hand. Before he could grab her arm, Korra got a hold of the guy's wrist, twisted it and ducked underneath it so she was standing behind him, his arm against his back. "I wouldn't try it again, mister. Or I'll have to break it."

"You twisted—!" With the other hand, Korra took the taller guy's arm and twisted him around, pressing his arm to his back as well.

"Sorry, I don't think I quite caught that. Care to repeat it?" The men groaned and protested, but they couldn't escape Korra's grip.

"You are _crazy!" _

"Let us go!" Korra snorted and let out a chuckle.

"On one condition," Korra hissed. "You're going to leave and get away; far, _far _away from here. And if you _ever _see this woman again, you're going to turn around and walk the other way, got it?" As the guys didn't say anything except some swear words, Korra tightened her grip. She wouldn't hesitate to actually break their arms, it would be easy enough to do so.

"_Yes!_ Just let go already, you—"

"Run." Korra's voice was ice cold and as soon as she let go of their wrists, they hurried away from the two women. The taller guy looked back with a glare, but winced as Korra threatened to come after him.

"Are you okay…?" Korra asked the woman in a calm and gentle voice. She reached out to the woman's shoulder, but hesitated. She thought it was better to not touch her without her consent, especially after what just happened to her.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. Thank you…?" the woman answered.

"You can call me Korra. Nice to meet you," Korra said and held out her hand.

"Asami Sato," the woman responded and politely shook Korra's hand. Korra looked at the woman, taking in the stylish outfit. She was wearing tight dark gray jeans, quite high heeled boots and a burgundy colored coat reaching down to just above her knees, with a belt around the waist. Shiny raven curls draped over the front of her coat, reaching down onto her chest. Korra smiled and bowed, trying to be polite.

"Again; thank you, for—"

"No need to thank me," Korra interrupted, waving it away. "It's the right thing to do." Asami cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Not sure everyone thinks so… Can I thank you by offering you a drink?" Asami responded, standing a little straighter now. That was when Korra realized Asami was actually quite tall, in fact, she turned out to be taller than Korra.

"Thank you for the offer, but—" This time Asami was the one to interrupt Korra.

"Please, I _insist_."

"I must admit, that _does _sound tempting…" As if to convince Korra even more, the wind made both of them shudder and shiver. "I would like that. That way I won't have to worry about you getting home safely, either." Asami chuckled with a nod and hooked her arm around Korra's, pulling the mysterious woman with her. She walked at the same pace as Korra did, though she was wearing heels that would cause Korra to stumble.

"I like your outfit, by the way." Korra's lips formed an 'oh' and then curled up into a smile.

"Thank you, you look pretty amazing too." Korra blinked a few times and shook her head. "I mean… like, not in a—"

"I know. Thank you, I accept the compliment." Korra cleared her throat, sheepishly rubbing her neck. It didn't happen often that she wasn't sure how to respond. Maybe it was because Asami was attractive to say the least. Korra caught herself staring at the woman multiple times during their mostly quiet walk.

"We're here," Asami announced and Korra looked up, pulling herself from her thoughts. It looked like a fairly new apartment building, a doorman opened the door for them and welcomed the two women. "Korra?" Asami asked, looking at Korra patiently. The brunette wasn't used to doormen holding open the door for you, she would consider herself lucky if a neighbor would hold the door for her. She apologized and followed Asami into the building. As soon as the doorman closed the door behind them, they were embraced by warmth.

"A good evening, ladies." Korra turned around to face the doorman and politely bowed.

"You too, kind sir." Asami chuckled and Korra turned to look at her, her eyebrows raised in confusion. "What?" But Asami didn't say anything, just shook her head and pressed the button by the elevator. A gentle bell chimed and the doors opened, then closed soon after the two women walked in. Asami pressed a button with the number eleven on it and the elevator softly hummed as it started to ascend. Korra felt slightly out of place, since this was obviously luxury housing she couldn't even dream of being able to afford.

"You're not afraid of elevators, are you?" Asami asked, breaking the silence. Korra pointed at herself with raised eyebrows.

"_Me_? Nah!"

"You look a bit nervous, so I thought that might be why." In response, Korra laughed nervously. She had absolutely no problems with elevators, but she didn't ride them all that often. Especially not the kind they were standing in right now, with cushiony carpet underneath their shoes and even a small, pillowed seat to the back underneath a gold-framed mirror. "But not to worry, we're on my floor."

"Your place looks nice," Korra said as she looked around, still wearing her jacket. It was at least twice the size of her own place, at least. Despite its size, it felt very homey. She saw Asami taking off the long coat out of the corner of her eye and that Asami was wearing a low cut tunic with sleeves to just above her elbows. It looked really good on her and Korra found it hard to look away, _again_.

"Thank you, so do you." Asami froze and her cheeks slowly colored darker. "I mean—" She shook her head and cleared her throat before hastily changing the subject. "What do you want to drink? And oh, let me take your jacket," she stumbled, trying to keep her composure.

Korra chuckled pleasantly and unzipped her leather jacket. "Do you have wine, by any chance?" Asami nodded as her eyes followed Korra's fingers that pulled the tab on the zipper.

"White, red, rosé?"

"White, please." Korra took off her jacket and handed it to the tall woman. Asami nodded and slowly took the black leather jacket, which was warm on the inside. Korra wore a navy blue tank top that showed her curves and muscles quite clearly. Asami caught herself staring and quickly turned around, trying to hide her flushed cheeks from Korra's view.

"Right, red wine coming up— I mean white wine… Okay I'll be right back." Korra chuckled again and shook her head as Asami disappeared around a corner. Who would've thought her night would take such a turn and get so much better?

"Wow," Korra mumbled as she looked around the apartment. It was extremely different from her own place, not just in size. It felt… cozy, a place that was inviting. The brunette whistled softly as she walked towards one of the large windows and admired the view. Countless of lights spread out over the dark city, the moon looking extra clear tonight.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't buy this place because of the view," Asami said, causing Korra to turn around and taking the glass of white wine that Asami held out to her.

"Can't say I blame you, pretty sure this is one of the best views of the city I've ever seen." Korra took a sip from her wine and her eyes grew wide. This definitely wasn't the wine from the general store, Korra was pretty sure this was high quality and thus pricy wine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't have to finish it if you don't like it!" Asami apologized as she saw Korra's eyes grow wide and reached for the glass in Korra's hand.

"Don't like it? Goodness, no," Korra replied. "This wine tastes amazing," she reassured and took another sip. Her eyes met Asami's and she almost choked on her wine.

"Thank the spirits, I was afraid you didn't like it. To be honest, normally I drink the cheaper kind, but if my father would catch me serving it to guests…" Korra looked at her and snorted, to which Asami raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Korra laughed and shook her head.

"Normally I drink the cheap white wine from the general store at Yangchen Square." This time Asami was the one to widen her eyes and snort.

"The one on the second shelf from the bottom, with the white label?"

"Yes!" Korra exclaimed and they both laughed. Asami walked away from Korra, gesturing the brunette to follow her. They sat down on a big, and Korra found out very comfortable, couch. "Damn, this is a dangerous couch…" Before Asami could speak, Korra answered her question: "It is way too comfortable, but I won't complain, promise."

"It _is_ dangerously comfortable, I should know. I lost count of the amount of times I fell asleep on here and woke up in the morning realizing I never got to my bed," Asami admitted and took another sip of her wine.

"Well, it definitely is big enough to sleep on. Afraid I can't say the same of the small one at my place." Korra took another big sip of her wine, emptying the glass and carefully set it down on the glass coffee table. She sat back and rested her head on top of the back of the couch, feeling as if she was being hugged by it. As she turned her head to face Asami, she realized the taller woman had been looking at her this whole time, causing the brunette to blush.

"Just want to let you know how grateful I am you showed up," Asami said in a soft voice, her eyes focusing on her hands. She swirled the wine in her glass and drank the last bit of wine. "No, let me speak, please." Korra closed her mouth again and nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I can defend myself just fine. It's just that they ambushed me, there was just the one guy, the short one. But I didn't realize the other guy had sneaked up behind me…" She let out a sigh and rested her head against her hand, her elbow resting on top of the back of the couch. "I didn't have my guard up for just two seconds—"

"Asami—Apologies for interrupting," Korra spoke in a gentle, soothing voice. She leaned forward and placed her hand on Asami's knee for no more than about five seconds. "Do not, _please_, for the love of— Don't blame yourself. It doesn't matter, _they_ were in the wrong. Those guys had _no right_ to harass you, period. Guess I'm just glad I was there when I was and was able to help out." Korra felt her heart jump when Asami took her hand back and held it.

"You're right, but I still want to make sure you know how grateful I am." Asami felt her heart racing in her chest, it seemed silly how much of an effect this woman, Korra, had on her. They met just about two hours ago, but Asami could tell very clearly she was attracted to the brunette. Her skin tone only slightly lighter than her hair, blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean and a very pleasant voice. The few times Korra's skin had come into contact with her own, much lighter, skin it had felt like she got a small electric shock.

"You're very welcome, miss Sato," Korra responded with a smirk and bowed. Asami chuckled and decided to play along and just see where it would go.

"My knight in shiny armor," she said and pressed a kiss on the back of Korra's hand. "How could I ever repay you?" Korra swallowed the lump in her throat as her heartbeat spiked. She wasn't a hundred percent certain, but she thought Asami was flirting with her.

"Maybe… With a… A kiss?" The brunette just _knew_ her cheeks showed clearly she was blushing and also knew there was no way to hide it. Her heart started beating faster as she sensed the taller woman moving closer to her, until their bodies were just inches apart. As she looked up, her eyes looked into Asami's emerald green ones, unable to look away, captivated by them. Her nerves got more and more intense as the taller woman leaned in and brought her face closer to Korra's.

"Seems only fair," Asami breathed, her warm breath brushing against Korra's lips, sending shivers down the brunette's spine. She tucked a few strands of her black hair behind her ear, making sure it wouldn't get in the way. Her breathing was a bit faster now, just like the rate of her heartbeat, a tingling sensation filled her stomach and grew stronger as the distance between their lips shrunk. She slightly tilted her head, avoiding their noses colliding and looked at Korra's lips for just a split second. Then her lips brushed against Korra's, light as a feather, it caused Asami's heartbeat to stutter and the tingling sensation in her stomach to explode and sending it throughout her entire body.

As Asami's deep red lips brushed over Korra's, Korra feared her heart was about to give out or jump out. From just that light touch, her vision seemed to have gone blurry and her mind was completely blank. The excitement in her stomach was more intense than ever before, it was as if she was under a spell.

Asami's lips gently pressed against Korra's and Asami's mind was suddenly utterly empty, completely blank; something she had never experienced before. Her mind was never quiet, _ever_. Her heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt, the warm and tingling sensation throughout her body intensifying even more.

Korra's heart seemed to skip a beat, her body was tingling all over, her mind racing and blank at the same time. Her cheeks were almost unbearably warm and her breath shaky at best. She couldn't recall anyone ever having _this_ kind of an effect on her, it was slightly scary and extremely exhilarating.

As Asami's lips left Korra's, but staying very close, both women gasped for air. The kiss had left them literally breath- and speechless. There was no need for any words, both of them felt the same and their eyes spoke more clearly than any words possibly could.

"I'm not sure if that suffices," Asami breathed, her voice shaky and barely audible. Before Korra could say anything in response, Asami's lips reunited with those of the brunette again, this time less uncertain. She rested one of her hands on Korra's cheek, her pale skin in stark contrast with Korra's darker skin tone.

Korra sighed contently as Asami's lips met hers again and she felt Asami's soft hand on her cheek. Her body responded on its own by leaning in more to the kiss, craving more, wanting to be closer to the slender body of the taller woman. Her tongue brushed against Asami's bottom lip and Korra was pleasantly surprised when she felt Asami's lips parting slowly, their tongues meeting. Korra's mind was nearly quiet and felt blissfully hazy, along with the rest of her body.

There were no worded thoughts inside Asami's mind, but it made it very clear to her that it wanted more; needed more. Hands wandered freely, sending pleasant shivers all over their bodies, begging to be touched. Korra's hands felt softer against Asami's skin than they initially seemed, being covered in countless of old scratch marks and small healed scars. The brunette's touch was so soft at times, it almost tickled. Asami leaned back for a second or two, just to catch her breath, her body refusing for it to be any longer than that. It craved the blue eyed woman's touch, being pulled back to it like a magnet.

Neither of them was quite sure who initiated it, but they were no longer sitting up; their bodies in full contact while they lay on their sides, facing each other. Their eyes were focused on each other, their lips tingling and their breaths mingling in the small space in between their faces.

"That—" Korra whispered, letting out a giggle, then she shook her head. "No words…" Asami nodded her head in agreement. Korra reached out her hand and let her thumb trace the outer lines of Asami's red lips, smiling when they pressed a kiss against her thumb. She thought how grateful she was for having been her stubborn self earlier, realizing she otherwise wouldn't have met the woman she was now looking at. Korra wondered if there really had been a Spirit responsible for having their paths cross that evening, or if it had just been purely coincidental. Whichever it was, she was more than glad that it brought her here.

"A yuan for your thoughts?" Asami asked, letting out a chuckle as she saw Korra's confused expression. "What are you thinking?" she clarified while playing with the brunette's short hair.

"A lot and nothing at all at the same time," Korra answered. "Know that doesn't really make any sense."

"I think I understand what you mean." Asami thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. "To be very honest, it sounds extremely familiar." Korra raised her eyebrows, as she was surprised by that. "My mind is never quiet, never empty. There's always a thought, most of the time multiple ones at the same time. But for some reason, right now, it seems to be… calm?"

"Sounds exhausting." Asami laughed and shrugged.

"I don't know any better, have nothing to compare it to."

"Interesting…" Korra moved her hand slightly, her fingers now combing through the black curls that were draped over Asami's neck, shoulder and upper arm. "Your mind must be absolutely fascinating," she continued. "I can only wonder what it must be like."

"Very chaotic," Asami stated, to which they both chuckled. "it will wander while I'm working, or goes on about work when I'm doing nothing work-related at all. Sometimes I don't even understand where some thoughts come from."

"Speaking of which… Just curious, what kind of work do you do?"

"Engineering." Korra whistled, impressed but not entirely surprised. It explained the apartment, for one. "What? Not what you expected?"

"Yes and no? Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't believe you are capable enough. I am pretty sure you're _more_ than capable." The look Asami gave her, made it clear to Korra that she had to choose her words carefully. "But I've simply never known a non-male engineer, or _any_ engineer for that matter. Where I grew up it was impressive if you'd be able to get any education past your late teens." Asami's expression instantly changed, but Korra couldn't quite figure out if it was apologetic or pitying.

"I do realize I am quite privileged, having been able to actually get a degree. Perhaps I've even taken it for granted at times. My father actually pushed me to get my degree, if it had been up to me I most likely wouldn't have." She sighed and rolled her eyes, but not at Korra. "I just wanted to explore and work, but my father didn't want me to 'waste or throw away the amount of potential' I had in his eyes. So I did, to make him happy." Asami huffed, "I must sound pathetic and pretty ungrateful…"

"You don't, trust me," Korra replied. "I think I can understand that he probably just wanted the best for you, but I can't say I agree entirely with him not quite leaving you a choice. Just because someone has potential for something, doesn't necessarily mean it'll make them happy. Even though my parents weren't able to afford any education after my late teen years, I know that if it had made me really happy, they would have moved oceans and mountains to make sure I could have."

"Your parents sound very loving," Asami said and Korra nodded. "though I don't mean that my father isn't!"

"Hey, I didn't say you did, no worries. And yeah, I am pretty lucky with my parents." Korra's smile was contagious; Asami couldn't keep herself from smiling in response. "I am just glad to have a roof over my head, food in my stomach and a reliable income to keep it that way. Definitely can't compare it to—" gesturing around her, "_this_, though." Korra chuckled.

"My goodness, I am the worst host… I haven't offered you anything else to drink for, how long now?" Asami apologized, getting up. They had been talking for quite a while and Asami's mouth was starting to feel a bit dry.

"Nonsense, I could have asked for it," Korra reassured her, getting up as well. "But sure, I'll have whatever you're having." Asami nodded and turned around, two empty wine glasses in her hand. "Oh and I hope your place is equipped with a restroom?"

"Most definitely," Asami replied with a chuckle. "Down the hallway, second door on your left." Korra nodded and walked into the direction Asami had pointed her.

As Korra turned on the light and closed the door behind her, she took in the spacious restroom. It was at least twice as big as Korra's entire bathroom and easily twice as organized. Unlike she had expected, the black tiles on the floor were warm, meaning it had to be heated flooring. A large mirror showed Korra's reflection, a round stone sink sitting underneath it, on top of a wooden surface.

Once she had emptied her bladder, Korra walked to the sink and washed her hands, inspecting her reflection as she dried her hands on an incredibly soft towel. Her hair was a little disheveled and her tank top had gotten somewhat wrinkled, but what really caught Korra's attention was how her cheeks were rosy still.

"Geez Korra, you're getting soft." She shook her head with a chuckle as she turned around and exited the restroom again, making sure to shut off the light.

"I got you coconut rum with soda, is that alright?" Asami called as Korra walked back towards the living room.

"Sounds tasty, thanks," Korra answered as she looked out of the window again, admiring the cityscape. Her eyes scanned the outlines of the buildings and found the tall building that was only a corner away from where she lived, but only barely. It would probably be close to forty minutes away on foot, but with Korra's average pace, it might only take her about half an hour. Which made Korra realize she should probably head home after finishing her drink.

"Didn't get enough of the view yet?" Korra felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind and a set of lips kissing her exposed shoulder. She shook her head in response to the engineer's question. "What's the view at your place like?" To this, Korra scoffed.

"Not even a tenth of this view," she explained. "depending on which side of the apartment you look from, you'll either look out onto another building or a small field that is considered to be many different things. Some might say it's a training field for soccer or basketball, others use it to let their pets out and a few might even try to convince you it's a small park or playground."

"Hmm, I'd like to see if it is really all that bad, sometime." Korra turned around and looked at Asami with a raised eyebrow. "If that is okay with you, of course," Asami added.

"Don't think my place is up to your standards—"

"How about I'll be the judge of that?" Asami interrupted the brunette, took a sip of her drink and placed her hand on her hip. Though it seemed it didn't have the intended effect on the shorter woman, as Korra smirked.

"Yes ma'am," Korra whispered and winked, then walked towards the coffee table to grab her drink. She set the glass against her lips and downed the entirety of the contents in one go. "But I think it is best for me to leave. It's pretty late and—"

"Do you _have_ to?" Korra halted and turned around to face Asami. "I mean, you can stay over if you like…" Korra's heart jumped in her chest, her mind screaming at her to give in.

"I uh— I mean—" She cleared her throat and tried to come up with a proper response, but seemed to be unable to.

"I'm sorry, I totally understand if you want to just go home and sleep in your own bed. It was silly of me." Korra sighed, one part of her mind told her to stay, but the other wasn't completely convinced.

"That's not it, but I'm sure you could use some rest after what happened earlier."

"Hmm, guess you're right. How about after work tomorrow I take you out to dinner?" Asami walked over to Korra, putting her glass down on the coffee table in the process. "You can pick the place, my treat." Korra thought it over for a few moments and then nodded with a smile. "Perfect, I'll pick you up at six? At Yangchen Square?"

"I will make sure to be there, miss Sato." Korra made a deep bow, then took Asami's hand in hers and kissed it, looking up into Asami's eyes while doing so. "Sleep well, beautiful lady." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Asami's, leaving them there a bit too long for it to be a goodnight kiss. Asami hummed approvingly and gently pulled on Korra's lower lip with her teeth.

"I'm already looking forward to it, gorgeous. Get home safely," Asami replied, receiving a wink from the brunette.

"Will do, don't you worry. Since I have a date to get to, tomorrow." Asami let out a soft giggle as she watched Korra putting her boots and jacket back on.

"Goodnight," Asami whispered, kissing Korra once more before she walked out of the apartment.

The city was eerily quiet, but Korra absolutely enjoyed it. She didn't mind the cold chill of the wind as much as she had earlier, perhaps because her face was still glowing. The smile that was still plastered on her face would likely stay there until she'd fall asleep, Korra didn't even try to fight it; knowing it would be futile. She couldn't get home and into her bed fast enough, because the sooner she would sleep, the closer she'd be to the date with Asami Sato.


End file.
